


steve III

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Steve hasn't taken time off training Wanda for a month. Peter misses his Pops.





	steve III

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh it's been what? Over a month!!
> 
> I was so stressed througout all of June because I had 12 books to read, a lot of studying to do and a graduation speech to write. I broke up with my boyfriend and went to a huge ass festival where my crush's band played. I graduated high school with better grades than expected.
> 
> Talked to my crush a lot and decided to marry him. He's 6'6 and the sweetest of hearts and it hurts to even think about him. 
> 
> I went to Northern Germany, then Copenhagen and then Sweden and I'm only back home for 4 days before I'll go on to Italy yay. 
> 
> I hope I'll get my spirit back for this series because it was even hard to sit down and write those 600 words. 
> 
> Wow I noticed a month after publishing this that I didn't add it to the series, way to go :')

Peter had been training self-defense ever since he’d turned eight years old, when he’d been kidnapped for a mere hour by someone who just needed some ransom. It’d happened on the street, and for a month, Steve had been on a nail board even thinking about sending his son outside alone. 

But then Tony had decided that Peter would just have to learn some basics in self-defense and everything would be fine, so that’s what he did. 

He trained with the other Avengers and kept getting better. Peter didn’t go to any extra curriculars because he usually went home to punch a punching bag. 

When Peter was 8, the Avengers rescued Wanda from Russia and adopted her to live in the facility. Wanda was 16 at the time and a miracle, very good in one on one. 

But Fury insisted she learn to fight without her powers and so they started to train every day. 

For the past month, Peter had come home to the living room empty since both his dads were working now. That was quite alright for him. It gave him the chance to watch TV as much as he wanted to, and there was always food in the fridge. 

On that particular day, he had learned at school to do a summersault backwards with just a small trampoline, and he obviously wanted to show it to Pops. 

And for the first time, he dashed up the stairs and into the gym. Pops and Wanda were in an intense fight right then. 

“Pops, I gotta show you something.” Peter walked over to the smallest trampoline they had.

“Okay maybe later Pete?” Steve didn’t take his eyes off Wanda as he spoke. 

“No, I wanna show you now.” Peter whined. He really missed Pops at the moment. 

“Pete can’t you see I’m busy?” Steve shot a look at his son for the shortest moment possible, which Wanda used to kick him in the side of his knee.

“It’s only a few seconds,” Peter mumbled. 

Steve, annoyed about Wanda’s kick to his knee, held up a hand for her to stop. “Pete, what do you even think you’re doing here? I’m working. I don’t have time for you to show me your childish achievements.” At that, Peter took a step back. “If I worked a 9 to 5 you wouldn’t be able to barge inside my office and show me stuff, would you?” 

Peter shook his head, looking at the floor beneath his feet. 

“So please, for the love of God, show me when I’m not busy.” 

“And when would that be?” Peter asked, voice a bit choked up. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, confused. 

“I mean you never have time for me. I haven’t talked to you in a month.” Hot tears trailed Peter’s cheeks as he looked at Pops. 

Steve walked over to the boy, crouching down in front of him. “That’s not true Peter.” The man looked towards Wanda for a confirmation, but she shook her head instead. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Peter’s sniffle. It had always hurt Steve deeply to see his boy cry, but now it even was his fault. He took the boy’s tiny hands into his own, realizing that he hadn’t really talked to him since Wanda had come to live in the facility. 

“I’m sorry, Pete, I should’ve given you a lot more attention.” He brought his hands up to Peter’s face, using his thumbs to wipe away some of the tears. Peter sniffled as new tears left his eyes. 

“Hey,” Steve said, kneeling down completely in front of the boy and finally opening his arms for a big bear hug. “I’m so sorry big boy.”


End file.
